


Call Me 1.1

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Driving Force [13]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-14
Updated: 2001-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the follow up to Version 1 of the ending.</p><p>Jean waits for contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me 1.1

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is "Call Me" by The Rembrandts

~We both know you and I have been through harder times,  
But now your silence seems a very different kind  
It feels like I've been dyin' just to hear your voice again.~

After Jean's return from the conference in California, Logan noted a strange melancholy in his wife. She smiled less and seemed distracted most of the time. When he finally broke down and pulled the story out of her, it was all Logan could do not to go charging off to Texas to drag Scott back to the mansion. Anything that hurt Jean hurt him, and Scott's departure had done that and then some.

"Do you think he'll ever call?" she asked softly that night, voice asking for hope she couldn't feel.

As much as he wanted to comfort Jean, Logan knew better than to even attempt a lie. "I dunno, darlin'. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Wait," Jean echoed hollowly. 

In his heart, Logan knew Jean loved him. Still, they never shared the sort of bond she'd had with Scott, and losing him and their connection weighed on her. "It's gonna work out. I promise."

Her mood lifted a bit then and she turned to lay her head on Logan's chest. "I know it will." He could feel her smile even through he couldn't see it. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Jeannie" But Logan knew it wasn't his assurance she wanted. 

~Call me, call me; can't you hear me cryin'?  
Call me, call me; please don't leave me hanging on.~

"Starin' at it ain't gonna make it ring, darlin'." Logan's put his arms around Jean's waist and pulled her tight against him. 

Jean sighed and made a vague attempt at humor, "You sure I don't have the willpower?"

"To make it ring, maybe," he allowed. "But you don't just want a dialtone."

Her entire form seemed to sag as she leaned back against her husband. "No, I don't."

"He'll call when he's ready."

"What if he never is?" Logan's silence seemed an oddly fitting response and Jean sighed again.

~So maybe you were right, and maybe I've been wrong  
Why did I have to go, and wait it out so long?  
But I didn't mean to hurt you-if only you could feel my pain…~

"Jean, I know you want to speak with Scott, but it isn't something you can force or predict," Professor Xavier advised his former student gently as they sat together in his office.

"You sound like Logan."

"Then Logan is far more insightful than we give him credit for," Xavier returned with a smile. "You should listen to him."

"I have. I do. Hell, I know the same thing if I'm honest with myself. I just don't want to know it. I want to think he'll call. It's just been so long..."

"You miss him."

Jean nodded and her voice was thick with unshed tears when she said, "Yes."

The professor sighed. "Do you really think he can go the rest of his life without ever talking to you again? Honestly?"

There was a moment of silence. "Honestly? No. But my imagination doesn't care all that much for reality sometimes." 

"Nor does anyone's. Just try to hold on to a little faith."

"I don't think I'd still be sane if I hadn't, Professor." Jean smiled sadly and walked out of the office.

~Now I can't speak for you, but I wish you'd talk to me  
How difficult can this one conversation be?~


End file.
